Lost, Perdidos no paraiso?
by Familia Sorelli
Summary: Numa noite londrina, o destino está prestes a mudar. Seis pessoas, duas épocas e um lugar desconhecido.
1. O começo

Os céus da Inglaterra estavam negros e não havia estrela alguma do céu. Talvez, porque as nuvens carregadas estivessem tapando-as, impedindo que fossem vistas por qualquer um. Mas, o rapaz alto, loiro e de olhos acizentados não tinha menor interesse nas estrelas, preferia continuar no porão. Estava cheio de coisas interessantes, porém ele ainda não havia mexido em nada.

Andava sempre olhando para todos os lados. Viu um velho anuário dos tempos do avô e do pai em Hogwarts. Com um feitiço trouxe o seu. Começara a compara-los e remeche-los. Foi quando ouviu um barulho. Pelo visto, seu pai deveria estar subindo. Levantou-se com tudo e acabou esbarrando numa estante. Algo se quebrou. O rapaz não pode ver o que era. Tudo ficou escuro. Começara a abrir os olhos. Sentia-se deitado sobre uma areia, areia ào escaldante quanto o sol. Ergueu-se e ao olhar para os lados vira dois garotos e três garotas, ambos desmaiados na areia da praia. Um dos rapazes tinha os cabelos pretos e com um tamanho maior do o "normal". O outro tinha um cabelo castanho claro. Eram altos, porém o moreno era muito mais bonito. Das três garotas, uma era morena de olhos da mesma cor. A outra morena de olhos azuis e a outra pôr a alexis aqui. Ambas eram muito bonitas.

Alexis sentiu suas pernas formigarem e tentou abrir os olhos, mas eles foram ofuscados pela intensa luz solar. era impressão sua, ou, sua boca estava com um pó que tinha gosto de terra? Soltou um gemido inteligível. e tentou mover os pés quando teve a certeza de que estavam presos por alguma coisa.

Priscila Johansson começara a acordar. Um grito havia despertado-a do seu sonho. Quando acordou, percebeu que estava deitada em cima de um rapaz de cabelos longos e pretos, e de olhos acinzentados. De tantas criaturas no mundo, por que estava sentada logo em cima de Sirius Black?!? Tentou-se levantar, mas foi em vão pois o peso de duas criaturas esmagavam-na.

Rachel abriu os olhos e deu de cara com cabelos castanhos. A menina se controlou, pois graças ao susto estivera prestes a gritar. Olhando ao redor, encontrou apenas o dono dos cabelos castanhos, duas meninas e mais dois garotos. Era visível que 4 de todos os presentes, ela entre eles, estavam meio que 'enrolados'. Sentia um peso no braço e perna direitos, porém, sentia que estava em cima de alguém.

Sirius sentia-se como se tivesse sido esmagado contra o chão fofo e quente. solto um urro e despertou confirmando sua sensação, porque a primeira coisa que ele viu foram cabelos na sua cara e membros por cima dele.

-Hummm... Dá pra sair de cima de mim? -ele quase implorou enquanto lutava pra respirar.

-Eu adoraria, mas você está esmagando meu pulso e tem outras pessoas me esmagando!- Disse Priscila.

Ele reconheceu a voz que lhe perseguia por todos os cantos de Hogwarts sendo de Priscila Johansson. Revirou os olhos e tentou empurrá-la. em vão.

-Ai! Você quase quebrou minhas costelas! - ela deu um chutinho nele.

- Alguém pode sair de cima da minha perna? Sejá lá quem for? -perguntou Rachel enquanto puxava o braço.

Sirius praguejou e fuzilou Priscila com o olhar.

-Sua louca! -então se virou para Rachel. -você também ta aqui?! Que diabos ta acontecendo?

Remus recobrava a consciência

-Ah, perdoem-me! - disse Remus se levantando vagarosamente e lerdamente, e saindo de cima deles

- Sim, eu estou aqui, Sirius. - falou Rachel sentando, pois não podia ficar de pé já que sua perna estava presa.

-AI MINHAS COSTAS, RACHEL! - berrou pri tentando se mover e 'nocauteando' Sirius

Sirius praguejou mais alto e controlando-se pegou um punhado de areia e jogou no cabelo de Priscila.

-fica calada e sai de cima de mim!! -mandou vermelho de raiva.

- Desculpe, Pri. Eu não queria... - Começou Rachel, mas foi interrompida.

-SEU RETARDADO! - gritou ela no ouvido dele antes de morde-lhe a ponta da orelha

-SUA PISICÓTICA! -sirius levou a mão a orelha. -Alguém interna essa garota!

-PSICOTICA UMA OVA! VOCÊ JOGOU AREIA NO M... Peraí! Areia!?? - ela arregalou os olhos - ONDE A GENTE TÁ?!?

Alexis olhou para o casal que gritava e para a outra menina que olhava meio sem-graça. Quem eram eles?

-Ai meu deus! -olhou em volta e levou as mãos à boca. -QUE LUGAR É ESSE?

-Rachel, por favoooor! - choramingou Pri, enquanto Remus olhava confuso para ambos

Rachel tentou sair de cima da amiga, e após algum esforço, conseguiu puxar a perna e deixar o caminho livre para Priscila sair de perto de Sirius Black. Assim que Rachel se levantou, Pri se jogou para o lado

-Graças a Merlin! -Sirius exclamou sentando-se após a morena sair de cima de si. -Johansson, você devia fazer dieta garota!

-Eu peso 45 quilos! E acho que você que devia fazer uma dieta! Nem sinto mais minha mão!

- É uma boa pergunta, Hoffman. Outra que eu também gosto é, quem são eles?-disse o rapaz que observara toda a discussão dos desconhecidos de longe.

-Scor-Scorpius?! -balbuciou chocada. -como? o que houve?

- Não faço ideia. Apenas esbarrei numa estante...

Sirius olhou em volta e fitou a garota de cabelos loiros, interrompendo Malfoy, disse:

-Quem é você, boneca?

Alexis piscou aturdida para o garoto que parecia ser da sua idade ou mais velho.

-hum, Alexis Hoffman e você é...?

Pri se levantou e quando viu Scorpius parou um tanto pasma. Foi na direção dele

-Meu Merlin, você é a cara do Lucius!

-Conhece meu avô?- Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Se conheco! Eu namorei seu avô durante dois anos! - disse Pri - Peraí! SEU AVÔ?!?

Sirius que virara para falar com Alexis voltou-se para Priscila e o rapaz que realmente parecia seu arquiinimigo Lucius Malfoy.

-Lucius é seu avô? Ah, claro. E Sirius é meu pai- Disse Rachel apontando para Black.

-hum... não estou entendo nada. -Alexis aproximou-se de Scorpius e encarou Priscila. -é impossível você ter namorado com o avô dele!

-Não é impossivel! É impossivel ele ser neto de Lucius! Ele tem o quê agora? 19 anos?!?

-Garota, você está sonhando. -E deu um sorriso sarcástico. - Ou, simplesmente é louca, como disse o cara com que você estava brigando.

-Eu não sou louca! E posso provas que é você o louco aqui! - ela tirou do bolso dela a carteira. De um dos bolsos para cartão, ela tirou como é o nome daqueles trequinhos que dá pra várias fotos e entregou a ele, abrindo justamente numa foto dela com Lucius.

Alexis olhou para foto e em seguida para Scorpius. Tentou dizer algo, mas não achou nada que valesse a pena.

-Eu já vi essa foto em algum lugar... Mas, pode ter certeza de que ela não estava assim nova. Estava muito gasta e amarelada.

-E agora, quem é a louca aqui?

-Os dois? -sugeriu Rachel.

-o que tá acontecendo? -Sirius aproximou-se empurrando Priscila. -quem é você?

Remus, com seu super cérebro e sua grande amplitude de acontecimento, começou a formular uma teoria baseada em possíveis boatos. Esperou que o loiro respondesse.

- Ele diz ser o neto de Lucius, "Papai". - Rachel colocou o tom mais sarcástico que conseguiu na palavra papai.

- Sou Scorpius Malfoy, E você, é? Eu SOU o neto de Lucius Malfoy. -disse o loiro com impaciencia.

- Só uma pergunta, você herdou os itens de seu avô?

- Claro. Porque quer saber?

-EU acho que sei o que ocorreu... - disse Remus pensativo.

- Ok. quem são vocês? -Alexis intrometeu-se perdendo a paciência.

-Sou Priscila Johansson - disse a morena

-Remus John Lupin - disse o garoto de cabelos castanho claro

- Rachel Hazel Kane.- A morena de olhos azuis respondeu.

-Sirius Black! -Sirius sorriu para a garota. -e vocês quem são, ou melhor, de onde vieram?

- Já disse quem sou. Não vejo nescessidade de repetir. -disse o loiro.Alexis lançou um olhar atravessado para Scorpius e perguntou-se se estava num pesadelo.

-Alexis Hoffman -respondeu- eu estava dormindo e acordei aqui. Como, eu não sei! E vocês são daqui?

-Ah, claro. Eles são daqui. O Black gritou porque é um costume dele quando acorda. -Disse Scorpius para Alexis.

-Ai, cala a boca Malfoy que eu não pedi a sua opinião! -Alexis retrucou ríspida.

-é, essa garota é das boas! -Sirius sorriu para Alexis.

Scorpius fuzilou Sirius com o olhar, mas não falou nada.

-Não... Eu sou da Austrália, mas estava em Hogwarts antes de vir parar aqui

-Sou da Inglaterra e estava no mesmo local que ela...

-Inglesa. Pessoal, agora que as apresentações já acabaram, onde estamos? -perguntou Rachel.

-eu quero saber primeiro COMO viemos parar aqui? -Alexis franziu o cenho.

-Bom... Esse clima lembra um pouco a Austrália e a Ilha de Madagascar -disse Pri.

-E eu quero saber de que hospício essa louca fugiu. - disse Scorpious.

-Posso finalmente dizer minha teoria?-falou Remus.

Pri deu um empurrãozinho em Scorpious

-Não sou eu que não tenho como provar que estou falando a verdade...

-ta de olho no moleque não é Johansson! -Sirius olhou gozado para Priscila. -você não perde tempo!

ELa revirou os olhos e deu uma cotovelada no ombro de Sirius

-Eu mereço...

-E não sou eu que confundiu o avô de alguém com o neto. E o que você queria? Que eu andasse pelo meu porão com meus documentos?

-Exatamente!

-Remus, ignore os loucos e diga a sua teoria por favor.- falou Rachel.

-Eu li na biblioteca que quando misturado sangue de dragão com o pús de uma planta raríssima, Ofélia, você consegue uma mistura homogênea. Se guardada num relógio de pêndulo amaldiçoado, alguns anos depois, caso essa mistura caia em contato com o nome e uma foto de uma pessoa, essa pessoa será um lugar com as coordenadas marcadas pelo relógio. Ano passado ouvi Lucius Malfoy falando de uma mistura homogênea e de um relógio de pêndulo, mas só agora parei para pensar que poderia ser um instrumento das trevas!

- Agora, só uma coisinha, caro amigo Remus... O QUE ESSE PIRRALHO ESTARIA FAZENDO COM MINHA FOTO E COM MEU NOME?!?

Alexis olhou para Scorpius intrigada.

- Não foi você que fez isso, foi? -perguntou.

- Já disse, Hoffman. Eu apenas esbarrei numa estante.-disse ele como resposta.

- O que você fazia com minha foto e com meu nome? - perguntou Pri para ele tentando manter a calma, ao mesmo tempo em que o fuzilava com os olhos

- Pri, o anuário... -começou Rachel.- Todos temos um, provavelmente Lucius teria um também.

- Mas como ele teria conseguido pegar o anuário do "avô"?

- Ah, como se meu avô fosse guardar aquilo. Ele simplesmente jogou o anuário no porão. Eu por acaso estava lá hoje e o encontrei e resolvi dar uma olhada. Algum problema? - disse ele.

-bom, então quer dizer que você É mesmo o neto do Malfoy? -Sirius olhou para Scorpius erguendo a sobrancelha. -ok. como ISSO é possível?

-Nós estamos numa outra dimensão... E o que importa eram nossas idades na época da foto... - disse Remus

Foi como se alguém tivesse sussurrado no ouvido de Alexis. a garota deu um salto e exclamou:

-MEU MERLIN! VOCÊS DOIS SÃO OS MAROTOS?! -apontava para Sirius e Remus

-Somos... - disse Remus - Algum problema?

Alexis puxou a manga de Scorpius e em choque balbuciou:

-Malfoy! Malfoy! Eles são os marotos! Aqueles marotos! É IMPOSSÍVEL!

-Faça-me o favor, Hoffman. Se está realizando um sonho, me deixe fora disso. Que importa se eles são ou deixam de ser os marotos? São idiotas do mesmo jeito.

-E depois EU que sou A louca!- resmungou Pri

-Eu nunca disse que ela não era louca.- observou Malfoy.

-Nem precisou...!

-vai se danar! Seu idiota acéfalo! -Alexis se recompos dando um tapa no braço do garoto. -você não entende mesmo! Eu quis dizer que é IMPOSSÍVEL eles estarem vivos, quer dizer, eles devem ser da década de 70 do século passado!

-Estamos em 1978... - disse pri

-claro que não! -Alexis olhou para Priscila. -estamos em 2018!

Sirius riu.

-Menina, você parecia perfeita demais! Impossível estarmos em 2017!

Pri sentiu uma pontadinha de ciúme, mas não entendeu o porquê.

-Você não ouviu o que o Lupin falou? Hoffman, não importa se eles tão vivos ou não, estamos em uma dimensão paralela e eles estariam aqui com a idade de quando tiraram a foto.

Alexis soltou um longo suspiro e notou que estava de pijamas.

-ah que legal! -ironizou -que lugar é esse? uma ilha no litoral noruegues?

-Hm... Parece a Ilha Madagascar... - disse Pri observando o lugar

-Madagascar? -Sirius indagou olhando em volta. -como eu não conheci esse lugar antes?!

-E você lá sabia o que era Madagascar?!?

-não falei com você intrometida. -sirius olhou de soslaio para Priscila, e voltou a fitar o oceano.

Ela deu um empurrãozinho forte nele

- Ah, e você pode falar muita coisa, não é, Black? Após se intrometer na conversa de pessoas inteligentes milhares de vezes?- disse Scorpious

-ta violenta hoje, Johansson! -Sirius cambaleou para o lado.

-Por que será, querido Black? - disse ela usando todo seu charme

-e também não falei com você moleque!

Sirius piscou duas vezes e continuou fitando Priscila até procurando uma resposta.Rachel riu, mas não fez nada além disso, preferiu sentar na areia.

Priscila enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele, sorrindo

Sirius a olhou âtonito.

-o-o que você pe-pensa que ta fazendo Johansson? -gaguejou.

Ela foi aproximando o rosto do dele.

-ah ótimo. segurar velas para estranhos uma ilha deserta, que legal! -ironizou Alexis mal-humorada.

-Fique com seu herói maroto, Hoffman. Ele também está sozinho. -disse Malfoy.

Quando o rosto estava bem próximo do dele, ela dobrou um pouco a perna e a levantou rapidamente, nocauteando-o novamente. Alexis cerrou os olhos.

sirius caiu de joelhos no chão gritando um palavrão

-VOCÊ É LOUCA JOHANSSON!!!!!

-Olhe a boca suja, Black. - disse Scorpious.- Se quiser posso lavá-la.

Sirius olhou irritado para Scorpious.

-não se meta! e se for assim, prefiro que ela lave! -sorriu para Alexis.

-Vá cantar outra, Black. - disse Scorpious.

-Se dane, Malfoy. Eu canto a garota que eu quiser. E neste momento, é a sua amiga. - retrucou Sirius.

-EI! Quem disse que eu sou amiga dele?!? - gritou Alexis indignada

-A pergunta é. Como saimos daqui? - perguntou Rachel alto, porém dirigindo-se a Remus.0

-O livro não dizia isso... E a melhor pergunta a se fazer é "Podemos sair daqui?"...

Scorpious ignorou Alexis.

- Como? Eu entendi bem, Lupin? Você não sabe como sair daqui?

-Não sei... Essa parte o livro não informou. Também nunca havia me preocupado em saber.

- Aluado, como é que você deixou esse detalhe escapar?-perguntou Sirius.

-Remus não tem culpa de nada, Sirius. E você devia ficar quieto. Não foi util em nada até aqui, talvez apenas esmagar minha perna.- rebateu Rachel.

-Rachel, Admitemos, ele é um completo inútil que só sabe estragar a vida das pessoas e esmagar pernas e pulsos...

- Até eu já percebi isso. - falou Scorpious.

- Sabe de uma, Scorpious, o mesmo vale para você! - retrucou Alexis.

Todos riram.

-Tadinho de você Scorpios - disse Priscila - Para ser comparado com o Black...

- Hunf. Logo se vê que o Black é um idiota. -comentou Scorpious em tom casual- E obviamente, vou ignorar o comentário da Hoffman, não vale a pena me dá o trabalho de responder.

Pri riu.

-Acho melhor começarmos a explorar a ilha - disse Remus se levantando.

-concordo com o... Lupin. -Alexis havia se esquecido do sobrenome do rapaz.

-Preferem ir todos juntos ou dividirmos-nos em equipes?- perguntou Remus.

-bom, eu acho que não é uma má idéia! -Sirius sorriu. -Johansson, me daria a honra?

Ela olhou estranho para ele e depois gargalhou.

-depois não diga que não teve a chance! -Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos e fez beiço.

- Como se alguém com cérebro fosse querer andar com você. A Johansson é louca, porém inteligente. - disse Scorpious, por algum motivo não estava a fim de discutir com a Hoffman então preferiu continuar enchendo o Black.

-É impressão minha ou o desgosto do Lucius pelo Sirius passou de avô pra neto?-perguntou Rachel.

-Isso mesmo Scorpius, E Rachel, o desgosto do Sirius é com qualquer um que não tenha um par de seios... - disse Priscila

Alexis revirou os olhos e levantou-se, pois até aquele momento encontrava-se sentada ao lado de Scorpius.

Remus se aproximou de uma área próxima a orla floresta e pegou seis talos. Com uma pedra, assim como aprendera na aula de poções, deixou-os com tamanhos diferentes, mas formando pares. Colocou-os na mão fazendo parecer terem o mesmo tamanho

-Bom pessoal... É mais justo fazermos por sorteio... Cada um pega um e os que tiverem o mesmo tamanho formam pares. Aceitam?

-você é TÃO engraçada Johansson. -Sirius fitou-a com desagrado. -é vamos ver no que isso vai dar.

-Não era uma piada - disse ela piscando para ele enquanto pegava um talo

- Pode ser... -começou Rachel interrompida por Malfoy.

- Já que não tenho outra opção.

Pri tirou o talinho maior e observou o dos outros para ver quem seria seu par. Após alguns segundos todos estavam com um talinho na mão.

Os pares haviam sido definidos e eram:

Sirius e Scorpious,

Alexis e Remus,

Priscila e Rachel.

-ah eu não acredito nisso! -Sirius olhou para Scorpius com desprezo e virou-se para Remus - quero trocar!

-Não pode trocar - diss remus

- Alguma de vocês quer ficar com esse ser e trocar comigo? Recuso-me a andar meio centimetro com este inutil. -pediu Scorpius às meninas.

-Eu preferiria a morte a ter que ir com ele! - disse Pri

-não queria ir com você mesmo Johansson! -Sirius sentou-se emburrado.

-Não te perguntei nada - disse ela piscando

Alexis olhou em volta e viu que seu par seria Remus Lupin. deu ombros e sorriu para o rapaz simpaticamente.

Ele sorriu em resposta.

-Agora dividimos os locais... Scorpious e Almofadinhas, vocês vão pela ala leste da floresta, Eu e Alexis vamos pelo litoral, e, Pri e Rach, vocês vão pelo meio da floresta

- Era só o que faltava. Entrar com o Black dentro de uma floresta. Antes tivesse continuado dormindo ao invés de ir ao porão. -resmungou Malfoy para si mesmo.

- Acho melhor começarmos logo... Em breve o sol começará a se por...-disse Remus - E tem uma coisa, voltem para cá com lenha, comida e bebida antes do anoitecer

E assim, os pares se dividiram em direção aos locais indicados


	2. A ilha

Remus e Alexis seguiam pelo litoral, apСs alguns minutos de caminha ela se pronunciou:  
-EntЦo... VocЙ И muito amigo de todos eles?  
-Bastante do Alm... Quer dizer, Sirius... E razoavelmente de Priscila e Rachel. E vocЙ e o Scorpius?  
-Hum... NСs somos da mesma casa e bem nossas mЦes sЦo muito amigas... -Alexis suspirou. - Mas sС isso!  
-Hm... - disse ele um tanto desconfiado.  
Alexis nЦo conseguiu evitar corar. Ele sorriu -err... Mas vocЙ tem idИia de quanto tempo ficaremos aqui Lupin? -Alexis olhou para a floresta.  
-NЦo... SС espero que seja breve.  
Ela acenou com a cabeГa.  
-eu tambИm... E seria Сtimo ter roupas descentes! -ela apontou para o pijama rosa-bebЙ. -se pelo menos tivИssemos nossas varinhas!  
Remus tirou a capa -Esse calor ta me matando... Eu lembro que estava de pijama, mas apareci aqui de uniforme e sem varinha... Muito estranho.  
-sИrio? -Alexis fitou-o. -porque entЦo eu tambИm nЦo apareci de uniforme? Que injusto!  
Ele riu -Deve ser algum efeito da foto.  
-foto? -Alexis franziu o cenho. -oh, sim as fotos! Mas... Eu nЦo me lembro de ter fotos de pijamas e ainda por cima o Scorpius ter fotos minhas!  
Ele fitou-a enquanto riu da probabilidade Alexis olhou para Remus e corou ao tentar imaginar no que o garoto estaria pensando.  
-Err... Eu vou ter uma conversa com ele! -falou mais para si mesma. -ainda nЦo acredito que ele colocou agente nessa encrenca!  
Remus ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas ouviu gritos "femininos" vindo da floresta.  
-o que foi isso?! -Alexis deu um salto e aproximou-se do rapaz por instinto.  
-Essa И uma boa pergunta, mas com uma resposta nЦo tЦo boa.  
-as outras garotas! -Alexis lembrou-se. -elas foram pelo meio da floresta nЦo И!  
-Sim... - disse ele um tanto preocupado -vocЙ quer ir atrАs delas?  
-Sinceramente... Acho melhor irmos, pois do jeito que aquelas duas sЦo podem acabar entrando na boca de um jacarИ achando que uma caverna.  
Alexis nЦo conseguiu segurar o riso, mas seguiu o rapaz. Eles comeГaram a se infiltrar na floresta quando viram uma cena estranha: Sirius e Scorpius se abraГando, sentados, em cima de uma Аrvore, com medo dos jacarИs que estavam logo em baixo, e tentando se livrar dos macacos que puxavam suas orelhas e cabelos -  
Rachel andava pouco Ю frente de Pri. A menina olhava para os lados, obviamente procurava alguma coisa.  
- Consegue ver algo que sirva de comida? -perguntou ela.  
-A nЦo ser que vocЙ goste de formigas e capim.  
-NЦo, obrigada. Parece muito apetitoso, mas prefiro continuar andando.  
Priscila gritou e correu uns 2 metros Ю frente.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAA!UMA ARANHA CARANGUEJEIRA! - gritava a garota assustada -ONDE??- Rachel gritou tambИm.  
Pri apontou para trАs enquanto corria desesperada, Rachel pТs-se a correr atrАs dela.  
Nessa distraГЦo, as duas se perderam do caminho que deveriam seguir. Ainda gritando e correndo desesperadas, escorregaram numas pedras e caМram num riacho.  
-Droga! -exclamou Rach.- Pelo menos encontramos Аgua.  
-аgua suja... E lamacenta! - disse reclamando do estado das meias e das sandАlias.  
-Vamos sair daqui. Temos que voltar para a trilha. Que fica por... -Rachel se interrompeu para olhar ao redor. Por onde elas tinham vindo?  
-Merlim! Estamos perdidas!  
- Hum... Vamos por ali. NЦo podemos simplesmente ficar paradas. - Rachel comeГou a apalpar o uniforme. - Onde estА minha varinha? Se encontrА-la podemos fazer um feitiГo dos quatro pontos e.  
Pri comeГara a procurar sua prСpria varinha -A minha tambИm nЦo ficou comigo.  
-Certo, lembre-me de matar o Scorpious quando encontrА-lo. -A menina tentava falar em tom casual, mas nЦo funcionou muito bem, sua voz tremeu e o desespero transpareceu. - Vamos tentar por ali. Se tivermos sorte, И caminho certo.  
-Matamos juntas, Rach... Okay.  
As duas comeГaram a caminhar pelo caminho que a morena de olhos claros indicara.  
-Isso aqui me dА arrepios... - disse ela olhando umas teias de aranha nas Аrvores e percebendo que estava ficando cada vez menos iluminado - A mim tambИm. - Um buraco escuro em uma rocha mais a frente era visМvel. - Eu nЦo estou gostando nem um pouco disso.  
-Eu tambИm nЦo... - a voz de Pri estava trЙmula.  
Alguma coisa surgiu no buraco. Pareciam dois olhos, Rachel ficou muda. Pri nЦo estava prestando atenГЦo ao buraco, estava mais ocupada olhando ao redor. Rach cutucou a amiga e apontou para o buraco que antes elas pensavam estar vazio. Pri deu um berro ao dar de cara com um par de olhos que a cada segundo parecia maior. Ela comeГara a sair correndo.  
-Me espere! - as duas correram pelo caminho. Uma pantera negra emergia das sombras, correndo atrАs das duas. Elas andavam tЦo desesperadas que nЦo percebiam aonde iam. Pri pisou em falso abrindo um buraco no chЦo por onde Rachel caiu apСs a amiga. Parecia um tЗnel.  
- AAAAAAAAA!!! - Rapidamente o grito de Priscila rapidamente cessou seguido pelo de Rachel. Rach caira em cima da amiga.  
-Ai minhas costas... - disse ela quase chorando - por que sempre vocЙ cai em cima de mim e parece querer quebrar minhas costelas?  
-Desculpe. - disse com um tom arrependido enquanto saia de cima da amiga.  
Pri empurrou a garota para o lado rapidamente.  
-Onde estamos? Se antes estАvamos perdidas, agora, entЦo, nem sei mais.  
Antes que ela terminasse, Pri tapou a boca da garota. A pantera estava ao lado do buraco procurando-as. Sorte que o tronco de uma Аrvore dificultava a visualizaГЦo do buraco.  
Depois de algum tempo, para a sorte das garotas, a pantera saiu.  
Priscila suspirou aliviada - Posso falar agora? - perguntou Rachel em um tom levemente irritado.  
- Pode.  
- Onde estamos?  
- Sabe onde И o fim do mundo? DЙ mais dois passos e vocЙ fica na minha frente... 


End file.
